With Every Mistake We Must Surely Be Learning
by SweetDancer
Summary: Post 4x11. With Chuck in New Zealand, Blair's been spending time with Serena and Nate.  But it seems that whenever they go out to eat, Blair is running to the ladies room.  Is she pregnant or has her eating disorder returned.  B/C mainly.
1. Chapter I

A/N: This is my first Gossip Girl fanfic and the first fanfic I have written in over 7 years so please be kind. I do not own Gossip Girl or any of these characters. Instead, I am a poor law student who makes zero money from doing this. Reviews are love.

**With Every Mistake We Must Surely Be Learning**

Spotted: Blair Waldorf making a mad dash to the ladies room during dinner with Nate Archibald and Serena van der Woodsen. Normally B's bathroom activities wouldn't be a source of intrigue, but this is now the third time this week that B has been spotted leaving the dinner table in a rush. So what do you think kiddies, is B pregnant or has her mysterious disease returned?

"We have to say something," Serena van der Woodsen whispered to the brown haired boy sitting next to her. "I'm worried about her."

"I know, I know, I am too. But shouldn't this really be a conversation you two have alone?" Nate Archibald whispered back.

A confused look appeared on Serena's face. "Why? You're her friend too."

"Of course I am, but I mean what if Blair's really pregnant. Do you think she's really going to want to talk about it in front of me?" Nate responded his eyes still glued to the back of the restaurant waiting the return of their other friend.

"You don't really believe the Gossip Girl blast do you?" Serena asked, slightly shocked. "Blair can't be pregnant. There's no way."

"Well, this wouldn't be the first time she was a little less cautious than she should have been," Nate said alluding to Blair's pregnancy scare during their junior of high school. "And besides with the amount of sex she and Chuck had during their détente, don't you think it's at all possible that they slipped up once?" Nate answered.

"That is true," Serena mused thinking back to Blair and Chuck's behavior a few months previously. "All right, I'll talk to Blair when we get home. Oh, here she comes act normal."

"Hey Blair," Nate said as Blair sat back down beside him. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course everything is okay," Blair said with a slight coldness in her voice. "Just a little food poisoning is all," she added at which Serena and Nate exchanged surreptitious glances.

"What's the matter with you two?" Blair asked. "Why are you looking at each other like that?"

"It's nothing B. We're just glad to hear you're feeling better," Serena replied sincerely. The truth was Serena was genuinely worried for her best friend. Whether this was pregnancy or bulimia, it was serious and Serena better than anyone knew how much Blair tried to ignore the serious things in her life.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Did you two at least manage to pay the bill in my absence?"

"Yeah we're all set," Nate said. "Let's go."

The three friends walked out of the restaurant and into the cold New York winter air. "Do you want to share a cab back uptown with us?" Blair asked Nate.

"Uh, no actually I think I'm going to head over to Brooklyn and watch the game with Dan," Nate said doing his best not to look at Blair. He was a terrible liar and Blair would immediately know something more was going on if he looked into her eyes.

"Okay, well then I guess we'll see you tomorrow," Blair responded pushing her curiosity about Nate's behavior aside.

"Yes definitely," Nate said giving each girl a hug goodbye and closing the door to the cab Serena had hailed behind them. Nate felt relieved as the cab pulled away from the curb. Serena would handle it. Everything would be okay.

On their way back to the Waldorf's apartment, Serena thought about how best to broach the subject of Blair's condition. Blair was going to be mad at her there was no way around that. By the time they were home, Serena still had not come up with a foolproof plan. Unlike her best friend, Serena was not great at orchestrating schemes. In fact, her past schemes had all gone majorly awry.

"Do you want to watch Tiffany's tonight?" Serena asked as she and Blair handed their coats to Dorota in the foyer of the Waldorf's apartment. "I'm in the mood for some Audrey tonight."

Blair narrowed her eyes at Serena. While she and Serena did love watching Audrey Hepburn movies together, it was usually Blair asking Serena to watch and not the other way around. "Sure," Blair said. "Let me just get in my pajamas first and I'll meet you in your room."

A few minutes later Blair entered Serena's room and plopped down on her bed.

"B before we start watching there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Of course there is," Blair said. "I knew you and Nate were acting weird all night. So what do you want to say to me?" Blair asked an expectant look on her face.

"Well, first I wanted to let you know how much I care about you and I'm only asking you this question because I'm worried about you." Serena looked up, hesitantly meeting Blair's eyes. "B, are you pregnant?"

Blair let out a small laugh. "You think I'm pregnant? I'm sorry, but you of all people believe what you read on Gossip Girl?"

"Blair it's not like that. I mean yeah I read Gossip Girl, but it just seems that whenever we go out for dinner you're constantly running to the bathroom."

"I told you I had food poisoning," Blair said coldly.

"I know, but you and Chuck had an awful lot of sex this fall and I just thought maybe…" Serena trailed off.

"You just thought what? That I never heard of a condom. You've had an awful lot of sex before and I never accused you of being pregnant did I Serena?" Blair shot back.

"Well if you're not pregnant, has your condition come back?" Serena asked prepared for, but hoping she would not have to suffer Blair's wrath. Unfortunately, Blair reacted exactly as Serena had expected.

"You are living in my house Serena and I will not be talked to like that. This conversation is over," Blair yelled back and stormed out of Serena's room. Serena leaned back against her pillows. This had not gone well at all. A few minutes later, the sound of heels click clacking down the hallway and the ding of the elevator door indicated that Blair had left the apartment.

Serena pulled out her cell phone to text Nate: "B left apartment mad. Did not admit or deny either possibility. We need to call C."

In Brooklyn, Nate pulled out his cell phone in response to the vibrations in his pocket. He read Serena's text message and sighed. This was not good at all. Serena had not gotten to the bottom of things and their only hope was someone Nate was hoping he would not need to call.

Spotted: Blair Waldorf leaving her penthouse looking furious. Nate Archibald catching a cab in Brooklyn looking noticeably worried. Hmm seems like Blair's condition has yet to be resolved. I wonder if Gossip Girl is accessible in New Zealand? Someone might want to tell Chuck he could be a father. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl.

A/N: If you like what you read don't forget to review. Comments make me want to write more faster :)


	2. Chapter II

A/N: First of all, thank you all for the overwhelming support so far. It means so much to me. Second, I apologize for not having this updated sooner. I had thought I would have more time to work on this, but I have been stuck editing a multitude of articles for school (none of which are nearly as interesting as Gossip Girl). As always, don't forget to review!

**With Every Mistake We Must Surely Be Learning**

**Chapter II**

Spotted: Serena van der Woodsen entering the Empire Hotel with coffee and croissants in hand. Haven't N and S learned that scheming is a pastime best reserved for others? I smell trouble brewing.

"Hey, I brought coffee," Serena called out as she entered the penthouse of the Empire Hotel. Serena set the coffee and pastries down on the table and sat down on the couch as Nate walked into the room.

"Are you sure about this?" Nate asked taking a seat across from Serena. His brow was furrowed and he looked quite uncertain. Almost as though his resolve was melting away before their very eyes.

Serena sighed in response. "Nate, we already went over this. She won't listen to me. Chuck is our last chance. He's the only person who has any hope of getting through to Blair."

Nate looked back at Serena eyeing her apprehensively. "You're right," Nate finally agreed. "But this is not going to go well," he added pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and dialing the familiar number.

"Hello?" Chuck answered on the fourth ring.

"Oh, hey man. It's me, just calling to see how New Zealand is." Nate said getting up from the couch and starting to pace nervously. Serena was staring at him with an impatient look on her face.

"Nathaniel," Chuck drawled, greeting his best friend. "Actually, I'm in Australia. I decided to trade sex games in the rainforest for sex games in the outback."

"Oh, are you with a girl right now?" Nate sputtered, feeling himself turning slightly red. "Because, you know I can totally call you back later."

Chuck laughed to himself. Nate's predictable reaction was exactly the amusement he needed to cheer himself up at the moment.

"Relax Nathaniel, I'm fully dressed. I just got out of a meeting with Jack." The darkness of Chuck's tone made it clear that he was not willing to be pressed any further on the matter. "So why did you call? I'm sure it wasn't just to hear about my exploits abroad."

Nate cleared his throat, "Right…well, Serena and I have been hanging out with Blair a lot lately and-"

At the sound of Blair's name, Chuck froze quickly cutting Nate off. "I sincerely hope you didn't call me to give me an update on Blair." The tone of his voice threatening and while Nate knew he should stop before Chuck exploded, he continued on.

"Chuck listen, this is serious. Serena and I talked it over and we're only calling you because there's no other way." Nate shot Serena a look confirming that the conversation was going as poorly as they had imagined.

Chuck scoffed at his friend, "You and my sis scheming. Haven't you two learned your lesson by now?" Nate didn't answer. "Stop meddling in other people's business," Chuck added forcefully, enunciating each word.

Serena got up from the couch and walked over to Nate silently indicating that now was the time to tell him. Nate nodded his assent to her. "Chuck, she's been throwing up all the time. She claims that it's just food poisoning, but Serena and I don't think so," Nate said pausing for a second. "We think she's pregnant."

"What'd he say?" Serena mouthed to Nate, an anxious expression on her face as she waited to hear what her stepbrother had to say. Nate remained silent, waiting for the silence on the other end to break.

Finally, Nate heard the low rumble of a chuckle coming from the other end of the line. "Blair is _not _pregnant."

"Well, are you sure?" Nate asked. He looked over at Serena and mouthed Chuck's response.

"Yes, Nathaniel," Chuck answered condescendingly. "We used condoms. And you can tell my sister we've had the conversation about my use of birth control before."

Nate recognized that he couldn't say anything more on the subject without serious repercussions, so he moved on. "Okay, well do you think maybe her eating disorder's returned?"

Chuck's patience was quickly wearing thin. "I don't know Nathaniel, I'm not there." His tone was sharp, but Nate didn't give up.

"Well do you think you can talk to her? Serena and I have tried, but she won't listen to us." When Chuck didn't answer right away, Nate took that as his cue to continue, "Chuck she's hurting right now. She needs you, whatever's going on with her."

Chuck walked over to the bar in the hotel suite and poured himself a glass of scotch. Nate's voice was imploring and Chuck considered what his friend had said. "I can't be that person for her Nate. It's too hard." The anger had dissipated from his voice and what was left was sadness. Chuck quickly finished off the scotch, poured himself another glass, and sank down onto the couch.

"Chuck-" Nate started, but he was immediately cut off.

"No, Nate I can't. My entertainment for the evening had arrived, I have to go."

Nate looked down at his cell phone and back up at Serena's expectant face. "He hung up on me."

"Well at least we tried," Serena tried to say brightly, but instead she just came off as flat.

* * *

Later that day, Blair stood by the duck pond in Central Park, a loaf of bread in her hands. She tossed another piece of bread into the water trying to allow the ducks to soothe her. Maybe things weren't so bad; maybe no one would have to know. She was still livid at Serena because of her best friend's ambush the night before. Fortunately, she hadn't seen Serena since their latest blow-up. Serena's door had been closed by the time she arrived home the night before and she had been gone before Blair had woken up this morning.

The sound of her cell phone vibrating in her purse broke Blair from her reverie. She pulled the phone out and saw she had a new text message.

_Heard ur pregnant. When were u gonna tell me? –C_

Blair stared at the message disbelievingly. It was one thing for Serena to confront her; it was quite another for her to go behind her back and tell Chuck. Chuck had no right to know about this. He was no longer her boyfriend and didn't want to be her friend. This was none of his business. She quickly typed back her reply.

_U heard wrong Basshole. –B_

Never in her life had Blair felt more humiliated and betrayed. How could Serena do this to her? Blair threw the last of the bread into the water, turned, and stormed towards the exit to the park. She felt like everything was slipping slowly from her grip and she could barely hold on. Her phone buzzed again and she took it out to read the new message.

_Blair r u okay? –C_

Pity. She, Blair Waldorf, was being pitied by Chuck Bass. Angrily, she wiped at the one tear that was threatening to slide down her cheek. She was Blair Waldorf not some pathetic fool; she did not need anyone's pity, least of all his. Steeling herself, she took a deep breath and put her phone away. She had nothing more to say to Chuck. Serena on the other hand, well, she would be forced to face Blair's ire.

And Blair didn't have to wait very long. When she arrived back at her penthouse, Nate and Serena were sitting in the living room.

"You crossed the line!" Blair screamed throwing her coat at Dorota. "Calling Chuck. How could you? You knew I wouldn't want him to know!"

Serena stared back at Blair, her mouth slightly agape. "Calm down Blair," Nate said stepping in. "We only did this because we were worried about you."

Blair turned on the spot redirecting her wrath at Nate, "You! You were part of this too?" Nate meekly nodded back at her.

"Well thanks to your handiwork Chuck now thinks I'm pregnant, which, by the way, I'm not. I hope you're both pleased with yourselves," Blair spat at them.

As Blair turned to march up the staircase, Serena finally spoke up, "Blair we're sorry." Her voice was soft and the sincerity was more than Blair could take.

"You can both go to hell," Blair snarled venomously.

When she finally reached her room, Blair collapsed on her bed sobbing. She couldn't control her tears and they only stopped when sleep finally overtook her.

* * *

When she awoke, it was many hours later. Sunlight was just beginning to creep through the darkened sky. Blair was confused at first, she didn't remember going to sleep last night. And then all at once, the events from the previous day hit her causing her stomach to roil dangerously. She quickly rose from her bed and ran to the bathroom.

Afterwards, she felt guilty as she always did. She sat on the cold porcelain tile of the bathroom floor softly crying to herself. It was then that she heard the soft knock on the bathroom door. Quickly, she stood up and threw some cold water on her face.

"If it's Serena or Nate behind the door, you should just leave," Blair called out over the running water.

"Well it's lucky I'm not them."

Blair froze at the sound of his voice. It couldn't possibly be him, he was supposed to be in New Zealand hooking up with random floozies in the rainforest or, more likely, in Australia meeting with Jack to save Bass Industries.

Slowly, Blair turned the doorknob and looked up into his dark eyes.

"Chuck." She uttered him name softly from her lips.

He looked down at her, piercing her with his eyes. With that one look, she felt him look straight through her, reading her soul and ripping her secrets from her. And as she looked away from his heated stare she knew that he knew the truth.


End file.
